


Insatiable

by sadwendigo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Biting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwendigo/pseuds/sadwendigo
Summary: Hell has given Crowley chocolates laced with aphrodisiacs, wanting to cause more lust amongst humans. Instead, Aziraphale eats them by "accident" while visiting the demon's flat unannounced. Crowley has a taste of the chocolate too, leading to one hell of a time.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 206
Collections: Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the fics I contributed to the K4K zine. Thank you to all who were able to help donate and snag a copy, and thank you to all who are reading now.
> 
> Beautiful artwork that went along with the fic by Aivelin
> 
> https://d2pqhom6oey9wx.cloudfront.net/img_resize/12723400685f75d7b9ca9b5.png
> 
> and Blithefool
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776132
> 
> Enjoy.

Aziraphale knocked on the door of his demonic companion’s flat, but there was no answer. With a snap of his fingers, the door unlocked and pushed open on its own. Once inside, the familiar scent of hellfire filled his nose and ignited a spark low in his belly.

Crowley was the one who usually popped into Aziraphale’s space; the demon’s home was practically unfamiliar territory. Throughout their long relationship of “enemies” to Crowley admitting he was deeply in love with him, Aziraphale had only been in the flat a handful of times. Crowley had invited him to visit more, and though he wasn’t happy about Aziraphale’s reluctance, he understood the need to keep them a secret from Heaven. But the demon didn’t have anything to hide, so he remained open about his feelings, the depth of them terrifying and comforting at the same time. Of course, Aziraphale loved him too, even if it was hard to admit it.

“Crowley,” he called as he stepped further into the flat. The dark walls created more suspense as he crept through the space. Shadows seemed to move as he went, the lack of color and quietness making it seem like a villain’s lair. He felt the adrenaline surge in his veins at the thought of the serpent lurking around one of the sharp corners. “Sorry to intrude.”

Aziraphale wasn’t all that sorry.

He liked catching Crowley off guard; he liked the fire that lit behind those wild, golden eyes whenever he did something less than angelic. Like entering a home without permission. Smiling smugly, Aziraphale made his way past the beautiful plants that seemed to brighten at his presence. The blonde called for his companion once more, but still, no response came.

Aziraphale pressed open the hidden door that led to Crowley’s office and stepped inside. The tall throne was empty and the room eerily still. The ticking of a clock created a soft rhythm in the space, swelling as he walked further inside. Crowley kept his home perfectly tidy, another difference from Aziraphale’s own lifestyle; his work desk was practically empty. The only contents on the stylish surface consisted of an antique answering machine, a vinyl record—and in the center, a dark blue box.

The angel bit his lip, feeling curiosity overtake him. His fingers brushed along the velvety covering, the sensation tingling his skin. Its deep ocean blue coloring and presence too mysterious not to explore. His thumbs propped open the lid and a comedic, “Whoops” fell from his lips. As his eager gaze peered inside, widening eyes met with a delicious sight. Expensive looking chocolates in the shape of hearts lined the box. Each piece was wrapped in beautiful gold foil that folded around the bottom. They were gorgeous and perfectly tempting. Aziraphale could only stare at the treats in front of him, letting his thoughts run wild with reasons for why Crowley would have such a thing. The angel hummed in satisfaction. Surely, they were for him; the demon always indulged Aziraphale whenever he could. In fact, Aziraphale was so sure they were for him that he picked a piece and removed the foil wrapping. He let the chocolate heart press against his lips for a moment before letting it rest on his tongue. Heavenly dark chocolate melted in his mouth, and before Aziraphale realized, he was already reaching for another piece.

The angel moaned at the taste of them, sucking on his fingers like the hedonist he was. Blue eyes looked down at the half-emptied box, noticing that he’d eaten around nine chocolates total. He licked his lips, the rich flavor still caught on his mouth.

Regrettably, he closed the lid, and once the distraction of sweets was out of sight, Aziraphale suddenly realized how hot he was. His whole corporation felt flustered and warm, fire spreading from the inside out. He had a terrible itch to do something, to feel some sort of release. He loosened the bowtie around his neck, jerking it off and setting it on the desk besides the chocolate box. He found himself unbuttoning his vest, the fabric of his clothes agitating his sensitive skin. His effort was raised, forming a tent in his tan trousers, but Aziraphale didn’t understand why. He stumbled out of Crowley’s office, his eye-catching that suggestive statue the demon owned at the end of the hall. He walked past the garden of plants with a deep blush, feeling that they were practically watching him. They seemed to turn as he went past, eager to see what his next move would be. Spending too much time around the demon had affected their natural growth.

When Aziraphale stood in front of the marble statue, his eyes trailed along the shape of the wings and the curve of their backs. He hadn’t let his own wings out in quite some time, and he thought that maybe it would help scratch the itch he was feeling. He splayed his white feathers as far as they could stretch, sighing in relief once they were freed. However, the restless feeling only seemed to be growing worse. Before the angel knew it, he was stripping himself of all his clothing, wishing for the chilled apartment air to cool him. It felt naughty being so exposed in Crowley’s home, but Aziraphale had been in similar situations before. And while he had entered without permission, Crowley couldn’t be too upset with him, especially if he found him naked. The demon always had a weakness for Aziraphale’s nudity, and the blonde planned to use that to his advantage.

His clothes were in a pile on the floor by his feet, his brain too fuzzy to care about the wrinkles his shirt would have. Blue eyes were still focused on the erotic art piece in front of him, the faces of the angels morphing into his and Crowley’s own. Aziraphale reached a hand around his chubby cock, moaning at how sensitive he was down there. He started to tease himself, debating if he really was going to jerk off in his companion’s home. But it felt too good to stop. It was almost like his body was being possessed by some unseen force of lust. He stroked his length in quick motions, feeling like he needed to come or he’d die. It wasn’t enough; it was barely scratching the surface of his unleashed desire that seemed to grow by the second. He whined pathetically as his jerky motions continued. He wished Crowley were here, wished that the demon could help put out the intense fire that burned within him.

His wings shook as a breeze brushed past him, the temperature in the room growing colder. Aziraphale paid it no mind. Instead, he closed his eyes and titled his head back with a groan.

“Oh, Crowley,” he whispered, his fantasy running wild in his mind. Just as his thumb brushed along his leaking tip, a strong and familiar scent filled his nose. Warm breath danced along the back of Aziraphale’s neck.

“Yes, angel?” came the demon’s low voice in his ear. Before Aziraphale had time to react, a clawed hand was gently tracing the curve of his throat and another held the hand on his cock. “What a gorgeous sight to come home to.”

Aziraphale tried to press back against the redhead, but Crowley held him still. He whimpered at the strong grip on his corporation. The demon nosed along his neck, sniffing like he was trying to place a change in scent. He grabbed Aziraphale’s chin and forced his blushing face to stare into dark, serpentine eyes.

Crowley studied him, noting that something was indeed off. His gaze moved from the angel’s drooling mouth over towards his office. He let go of the blonde’s naked body and in powerful, sure steps, walked down the hall past his shaking plants. The angel followed him, hearing the unspoken command loud and clear, his steps feeling unbalanced in his own corporation. Crowley’s gaze focused on his desk, specifically the out-of-place blue box. Aziraphale felt a cold shiver go down his spine when Crowley removed the lid.

“Oh, Aziraphale,” his voice was even lower than before. Crowley sat down on the edge of his desk, tsking like he was scolding a child. His eyes narrowed, but not in anger. The expression on his face contorted into sadistic pleasure, and he lifted a finger to beckon Aziraphale to come closer. He then pointed to the floor. “Kneel.”

Aziraphale was eager to listen, he loved giving control over to the demon who knew just how to handle him. He found comfort in Crowley's control, because unlike Heaven’s, there was love behind it. The angel did as he was told, kneeling prettily on his knees in front of Crowley. His heels pressed against his bare plush bottom. Blue eyes looked up, his body still hot and uncomfortable. His stare pleaded with the demon to touch him some more, the lingering feel of Crowley’s skin still branded on his flesh.

“Did you eat these chocolates?” Crowley asked as he picked up the half-eaten box.

“Yes,” Aziraphale answered, his wings shivering in delight. The demon dropped the box onto his desk, some of the heart pieces falling onto the floor from the force. Crowley stood up, seeming to tower over the angel more than usual.

“Those chocolates weren’t for you, Aziraphale,” the demon hissed as he circled the angel’s kneeling body. Crowley bent down behind the blonde, letting his hot breath wash over the tips of his white wings. The sensation made a thick drop of precum roll down Aziraphale’s small cock. “You’re such a greedy angel, you know. You even had these holy wings out while you stuffed yourself, touched yourself. Gave my plants a nice show, hm?”

Aziraphale couldn’t take the shameful teasing, not when his body still burned so hot. He reached for his member, stroking it once, twice to Crowley’s low voice.

“Ah, ah, ah,” the demon mocked. Crowley was suddenly crouched in front of him, his golden eyes blown wide and his lips curved into a wicked smile. He grabbed Aziraphale’s wrist, keeping the angel from touching himself. “There were strong aphrodisiacs laced in those chocolates, my love. Hell wanted me to hand them out to the humans to spike more lust in London. And you,” Crowley paused as his gaze trailed up and down Aziraphale’s naked body. “Well, my insatiable darling, you need to be punished, don’t you?”

The angel nodded his head and leaned into the cool touch of Crowley’s hand. The smile on the redhead’s face widened, and fangs appeared behind his thin lips.

“Go kneel in front of the chair,” Crowley said as he pointed towards his throne. Aziraphale moved until his upper body was laid down on the seat, arms wrapped around the armrests for extra grounding. His ass remained up in the air, knowing full well what was to come. The angel’s wings were still out, folded tightly against his bareback. The air became so chilled that Aziraphale longed for the warmth of Crowley’s breath, the feel of his heated skin against his own. He waited until he heard the heels of the demon’s shoes step closer.

“Nine chocolates missing, hm?” The amusement was evident in Crowley’s voice. He sounded so close. His fingertips lightly brushed down Aziraphale’s shivering spine with such reverence and adoration it chilled him even more. Warm hands hovered over his feathers promising more affection, more than the angel knew what to do with. “You want me to punish you, don’t you?”

“I do,” he replied, embarrassed by his own desperate voice. Aziraphale swallowed at the vibrations Crowley’s low chuckle caused. A firm hand smoothed over the roundness of the blonde’s bottom, patting it playfully to test the waters.

“Count for me, angel.”

And without any other warning, Crowley’s hand met his ass with one powerful slap. It stung, but it made the angel’s toes curl in pleasure, the feel of it easing some of his overwhelming need for release.

“O-one.”

Another slap, just as delicious as the first.

“Two.”

And on it went. The angel’s pale skin had flushed a pretty pink color on the cheeks of his face and a dark red on his other cheeks. Aziraphale had counted to six, but Crowley paused before giving him his seventh spank. The angel turned his face around just in time to see the demon press a kiss to his heated ass, his serpentine eyes closed in the deepest pleasure.

“Oh, Aziraphale,” the demon purred, “if you could see yourself, see what I see.” Crowley removed his thin black jacket, then his dark undershirt followed. The sweat on his body glistened under the dim lights, and Aziraphale was suddenly thirsty for it. Blue eyes trailed down to the painfully obvious bulge in the demon’s pants. The poor erection was nearly bursting from its tight confines. “You’re enjoying this too much angel, I can see your cock leaking between your thighs.” Rough hands were grabbing his hips, nails digging into the plump flesh.

“But you’re not allowed to come, darling,” Crowley said with a gleeful grin. “Oh, no, not until I say—if I say.” Aziraphale whined pitifully, pushing his ass further back to entice the demon behind him. That only earned him a low hum and the seventh slap to his stinging bottom.

“Crowley, please,” the angel begged, the desire inside him near bursting. “I need you in me, it hurts.”

“Oh, it’s supposed to hurt, dove.” The hiss in his voice carried all the way down to the tips of Aziraphale’s wings. “How will you ever learn your lesson if it doesn’t hurt?” The power behind each breath, the delight in Crowley’s words, an intimate promise. Another spank to his bottom had Aziraphale crying out, his head thrown back in both pain and pleasure. Only one left. As much as the angel enjoyed his punishment, the flames that danced in his belly demanded release, release that only the demon’s cock could provide. The aphrodisiacs in the chocolates were certainly fueling his added sensation, but Aziraphale always felt so desperate for Crowley’s touch, voice, and scent. Now, with his body extra sensitive and his senses heightened, everything was practically dragging him near the edge, but nothing could push him off.

Aziraphale’s mouth filled with drool, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips as the last smack to his ass vibrated through him. His punishment was over, only, it was far from it at the same time. He had a desire to hurry over to the box to steal more chocolate, but when he turned around, Aziraphale moved to Crowley’s crotch instead. Aziraphale was on his knees still, and his chubby fingers hurried to undo the button on the demon’s tight pants, barely holding on. Crowley looked down at him with lust-filled eyes and a smirk that read Go on. Aziraphale removed the thick member from its confinement and pressed a kiss to the tip. Crowley hissed as he grabbed the back of Aziraphale’s neck; clawed fingers stroked along the back, encouraging more from the angel. The redhead knew his angel was always hungry for something in his mouth.

Aziraphale started to suck, his own effort throbbing from neglect. But Crowley tasted wonderful, the salt of his skin adding a delicious blend with the aftertaste of dark chocolate. His tongue swirled around the tip where precum had started to leak from the demon’s cock, earning him a low rumble for teasing. Aziraphale knew that drove Crowley mad; Aziraphale knew that a lot of the things he did drove Crowley insane, and that was partly why he did them. He released the cock with a loud pop, eager to continue his treat, but Crowley grabbed him by the curls to hold him back. Golden eyes were blown wide and demonic as he leaned down to come face-to-face with Aziraphale. 

“To the bedroom,” he commanded. “Take the chocolates with you.”

Aziraphale scrambled to his feet, hurrying over to the desk to retrieve the blue box, feeling Crowley’s eyes on his red bottom the whole time. The demon followed him through the hall, and past the glass doors to his bedroom. Aziraphale couldn’t help but feel like a lamb walking into a wolf’s den. The angel set the chocolate on the bed and waited for his next instruction, fidgeting on his feet from the discomfort in his body.

“Wings away, angel,” Crowley was stroking his long effort as he said it. “I don’t want them getting bent or broken.” Aziraphale hesitated for a moment, realizing what the demon was asking. He knew what that meant, knew that his back would be pressed against a hard surface in the near future. An excited chill traveled down his spine as he manifested them away.

“I want yours out,” Aziraphale said plainly. He remembered the statue in the hall and desired his body to be pinned in a similar way.

“You want?” The demon chuckled, “Are you in any position to be giving me orders?” Crowley stalked closer to the bed and pushed the blonde down on the dark sheets. The sight of Crowley crawling on top of him made his poor, sensitive cock twitch. The demon leaned down, his hot mouth ghosting over Aziraphale’s chest. He hovered above the angel’s chilled skin, his breath warm and creating goosebumps all over Aziraphale’s flesh.

“You’re so spoiled, Aziraphale,” Crowley’s voice was so close to his ear. Black feathers appeared all around: the demon’s dark wings were out now, and Crowley’s hand brushed along the angel’s cock. A wet, hot tongue slid lazily across Aziraphale’s quivering throat, forcing the angel to swallow. Fangs bit into the unmarked flesh and pale skin, drawing blood. It hurt so good that the blonde nearly let go, catching himself just in time. The demon moved to another spot, only to suck so hard it left behind a purple bruise. Crowley continued to create his own work of possessive art on the angel’s white skin. When his scorching mouth pulled away, there was a trace of blood left over on his chin. The demon sat up then, using his thumb to wipe off the sweet, red droplet left behind. He looked down at Aziraphale with such smugness, the angel could only stare in awe of him.

“You’re spoiled, but that’s my fault, isn’t it?” Dark wings fluttered like a strong heartbeat, a few stray feathers floating around them. Demonic eyes trailed over to the blue box Aziraphale had laid on the bed as he gave the angel’s hardened prick another stroke. “Feed me a piece, angel.”

Aziraphale swallowed, reaching over to shakily pick a chocolate heart from the box. He removed the wrapping and lifted it to the demon’s lips with hazy eyes. Crowley smirked down at him, removing his hand on the angel’s prick and grabbing onto his thigh. A forked tongue made its way out of Crowley’s mouth first, licking at the flingers that held the treat to him, white, sharp teeth glistened in the dim lighting of the bedroom. The redhead moved closer, opening his mouth wide enough to take the chocolate and suck on the blonde’s fingers. The look of pleasure on Crowley’s face and the flutter of his dark lashes was too much for the angel—Aziraphale had been holding on for far too long already. With an apologetic gasp, the angel came all over their stomachs.

It was momentary bliss. A tunnel of white filled his vision, reminding him of the best of heaven, his whole body drunk on euphoria. Aziraphale lay on the silk sheets, chest heaving, and body coming down from an intense high. He dared to look up at the demon, only to see another wicked grin and dark amber eyes. Crowley took his pointer finger and coated it with the semen that spilled on his skin, placing the white cream in his mouth. Aziraphale swallowed hard at the sight. His prick was sensitive, laying on top of his round tummy. There were splashes of thick cum, warm and sticky on their skin, cum that Aziraphale hadn’t been allowed to release.

“I’m sure I said you weren’t allowed to come without my permission,” Crowley’s voice was like ice on the angel’s hot skin, the velvety tone terrifying and beautiful. A clawed hand reached for Aziraphale’s now soft shaft with a theatrical frown. “Oh, my angel.” The blonde shivered at how sensitive he was after orgasm, flinching slightly at the feel of Crowley’s hand. The redhead leaned down further until he was practically chest against chest with the spent angel. His hot breath blew against the shell of his ear, a premonition of more to come.

“Switch efforts for me, love. Since you’re so keen on stuffing yourself full, I’m sure your greedy angel cunt feels so empty.”

Aziraphale gave a dizzied nod, closing his eyes and willing his effort to take a different shape. A fire settled between his legs, the momentary relief of his last orgasm already overshadowed by the power of the chocolates. The angel was already wet and wanting, desperately trying to rub his dampness against the demon’s leg. Crowley held him still and stared down at him with a smile. He caressed Aziraphale’s face, praising him for his eager, leaking pussy.

“Now, now, angel,” Crowley’s tone had shifted almost into mocking. “Since you love it when the demon comes out to punish you, I’ll use a real punishment this time. You’re not allowed to come, Aziraphale, and if you do, I won’t give you this demon cock you love so much.”

Aziraphale’s heat-crazed mind heard the threat loud and clear. He let out a soft, mumbled whine, but Crowley nipped at his neck roughly, marking him with a new bite before pulling away. He slithered his way down the angel’s body, pressing kisses against the heavenly skin. The fire inside Aziraphale started to rage again, so he tried to buck his hips against Crowley, but the demon only growled playfully in return. Aziraphale let out an intense gasp when he felt a serpentine tongue lick along the wet lips between his legs. One hand on his belly held the angel down while the demon had his wicked way with him.

“Crowley, please, please,” Aziraphale begged. It felt good, the demon’s tongue always felt good, but the angel desperately needed to feel something wide and hot stretching him open. Crowley hummed against the blonde’s clit, sending waves of vibrations through Aziraphale’s whole body. It was no use begging. Crowley loved to hear his angel beg, loved to tease him to the brink of madness. All Aziraphale could do was hope that the chocolate he fed the demon would do its job and create just as much need for release in him.

Dark feathers rustled when Aziraphale let out a particularly loud moan. Crowley’s eyes were entirely demonic now, no white left in them. The feel of their skin brushing against each other grew like an unbearable fire. Both were feeling the effects of the aphrodisiacs, both lost in their love and desire for the other.

“Crowley, please, fuck me.”

And then faster than Aziraphale could comprehend, the demon had snapped his fingers, removing the tight black pants he wore, and was on top of the angel, fully nude. Black wings were splayed so wide it seemed like the night sky above, starless and deep. The hot tip of Crowley’s cock pressed against the quivering opening of the angel’s cunt, making Aziraphale’s eyes widen. He hurriedly tried to wiggle down to press more of that delicious length inside him, but Crowley pulled his effort back. He grabbed Aziraphale’s face, coming down close to press their mouths together. Crowley kissed him with desperation and fever, pushing his long tongue into the angel’s mouth to taste him further. When they broke apart, a trail of saliva connected them, and more of the demon’s breath washed over the panting blonde underneath.

“I love you, angel, I always give you what you want, don’t I?”

The tip of Crowley’s prick was pressed against his cunt again, sending pleasant shivers up and down the angel’s spine.

“And you’ll be a good angel, and only come when I tell you this time, won’t you,” Crowley purred in his ear. “You may be bad at being holy, drooling over a demon’s cock, but you can be a good angel for me, can’t you?”

Aziraphale nodded so fast he thought he’d nearly broken his neck. He was so eager to be a good angel for Crowley, the praise eliciting sparks of delight like he’d never received anywhere else. Without warning, the demon pressed all the way inside until his balls smacked against the angel’s plump bottom. A low groan escaped the redhead’s lips as he seated himself, pressing kiss after kiss to the soft skin in front of him. 

Aziraphale threw his head back as far as he could, focusing on how full he felt. His mouth opened, but no sound came out; each moan was eaten by Crowley’s hungry kisses. Their bodies burned against each other, the fire inside both of them intensifying. The sound of the demon’s headboard kept hitting against the wall as Crowley thrust inside him at a supernatural pace. Everything felt so overwhelmingly good that the angel thought he might pass out. And then Crowley was moving him again, setting him in a position where he was on the demon’s lap, riding his long cock. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s neck and tried to lift himself up and down the throbbing shaft, but his limbs felt like jelly. Dark feathers cradled him, and Crowley did his best to rock up into the angel’s dripping cunt.

They both felt wild like this, lost in lust and drunk off love. There was nothing that existed in that moment besides them, there was no heaven or hell, no right or wrong, only each other. Aziraphale’s throat felt hoarse from how much he used his voice, moaning and begging the demon for more. The sounds of Crowley’s hissing and low rumbles echoed off the walls of his bedroom, bouncing back onto the angel’s weakened spine. Aziraphale was close to coming again, praying that he could hold on this time.

“Let’s turn you around, hm? I want to feel your ass pressed against me,” Crowley’s voice was filled with lust and held an animalistic growl to it. Without further warning, Aziraphale found himself positioned on his hands and knees, his back pressed against the demon’s warm chest. Demonic wings unfurled behind them, reflecting what little light entered the room. They were pressed so tightly together—not even God could separate them now. Crowley’s cock made its way inside Aziraphale again, causing the blonde to gasp out and clench the sheets beneath him. He tossed his head back, allowing more room for Crowley’s sharp teeth and tongue to drown his neck with attention. His thrusts started out slower, the drag of them massaging the angel’s walls until his hips picked up speed.

A loud crash noise broke them both out of their passion. Both pairs of eyes wandered to the hall where the commotion was heard, finding one of Crowley’s potted plants lying on the floor. The pot had shattered and all its green leaves began to shake in terror. Aziraphale realized the poor plant had been leaning to get a better view of them making love.

The thought of being watched by a plant wasn’t something the angel had anticipated, but when he looked behind him, he saw a new darkness in Crowley’s eyes. He pulled out, with a loud wet sound, shifting the angel’s body to lift him with ease, and carried the blonde over to the glass sides of the bedroom wall. He slammed the angel against the glass, not too rough, but not exactly gentle. Aziraphale was grateful Crowley had warned him to put his wings away earlier. The press of his back against the coolness chilled him, and his behind was smashed against the glass, like two full orbs for all the plants to see.

“You wanted a better view of my angel?” Crowley growled at them as he entered the tight heat of Aziraphale’s cunt again. The stretch of the demon’s member made Aziraphale forget about the garden watching him being fucked. All he could think about was the cock massaging his insides. “Maybe you’ll inspire them to grow better, grow bigger, Aziraphale. Your body has that effect on others.”

The angel moaned at the dirty words being spoken in his ear, the rich voice of Crowley pulling him closer and closer to the edge. He was close to coming, but he needed permission first. The drag of the demon’s cock slipping in and out of his entrance made him feel like he was flying. Crowley’s wings flapped behind him, blowing small gusts of air onto their heated skin.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale had shouted his name over and over, but this time he whispered. “Crowley, I love you.”

And that was all the demon could handle. The angel felt his companion’s whole body twitch, the pattern of his thrust became erratic and desperate. Crowley was no match for Aziraphale’s sweet words. The demon pressed the angel’s body harder against the glass and swirled his thumb in circles against Aziraphale’s clit.

“Come for me, angel,” he growled, his voice low, and Aziraphale screamed his release. His eyes rolled back into his head, and flashes of light appeared through his closed lids. The demon lunged forward, fangs sinking deep into Aziraphale’s marked neck, claiming him one last time as he filled his angel. The stream of seed that flooded his body made Aziraphale feel warm, feel satiated. Crowley kissed him again, slower and softer this time.

“Funny thing, Aziraphale,” A genuine smile curved his lips and he pressed their sweaty foreheads together. “I actually had a box of chocolates for you inside my desk. Normal chocolates, but then again—you always get hot and bothered over food.”

“I have a feeling you set those ones out of purpose,” he counteracted with a hidden smile. Crowley loved catching him off guard just as much as he did Crowley. Another hot flare started to build inside them, the chocolates still not satisfied, and a sultry moan left Aziraphale’s lips. The hands that gripped his ass squeezed harder and Crowley raised a brow.

“Insatiable, indeed.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Insatiable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776132) by [BlitheFool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheFool/pseuds/BlitheFool)




End file.
